Como humilhar e irritar personagens de Death Note
by Strawberrys Gashes
Summary: Título grande? É que auto explicativo... :3 Anda afim de irritar seus personagens "preferidos"? Temos uma resposta. - Comédia - Capítulo do L.
1. Raito

_Como humilhar e irritar personagens de Death Note.  
A Death Note Fanfiction by Raayy and Janao q_

Não me pergunte por que eu sempre escrevo isso em inglês o.ô' hábito.  
SIM É A RAY ATUALIZANDO AQUI, LESK o/

**x** - Death Note não nos pertence. Por que somos Raayy e Janao q, e não Obata e Obha, nééé? Duuuh.

**x** - Essa fic é de comédia, sim eu sou capaz de fazer comédia vai encarar? Eu não sou, sei lá. Bom, a Chibi Anne riu, então acho que sei. (?!)  
Inner: Perturbada.  
Raayy: Eu sei...

**x** - Contém leves(leves? Errr...) insinuações de yaoi/yuri. Se acalmem, não É yaoi, só tiramos onda.

**x** - Contém **Spoilers**(Quando é grave eu dou aviso).

**x** - Essa fic foi betada pela Chibi Anne!

**x** - Esse cap é do Raito. E sabemos que Raito o original é Light, mas não temos paciência de escrever 'certo'.

**x** - Divirta-se! (ou não)

* * *

xXx

* * *

**Raayy:** "Bom, vamos começar pelo Raito. Porque ele é o personagem principal né..."

MENTIIIIRA! É porque ele é o nosso personagem MAIS AMADO NÉ, Jana, meu amor?

**Janao q:** OPA, CLARO! Todo mundo ama o I'm a... digo, o Raitozinho. Vamos lá, QUEM QUER HUMILHAR O RAITO LEVANTA A MÃO \O

**Raayy:** \O/

**Inner:** Você levantou duas...  
**Raayy:** Estou levantando por você, você tá 'trancada' dentro de mim :3  
**Inner:** u.û' ok...

OK, É TRÊS 8D VAMOS LÁ

**Janao q:** ENTÃO PARTIU LESK. Vamos para análise, Ray, amorzinho? :3

**Raayy:** Claro, Janão, meu amorzão. Dê as honras e comece.

**Janao q:** Ok, então. O Raito faz aquele estilo dupla personalidade. Tem aquela que conhecemos no início do mangá, a mais... hm... "Sensível"? Nah, emo mesmo. E nerdzona, claro. A outra, conhecemos quando dá a louca no Raito. É aquela que insiste que é Deus, psicopata e megalomaníaco. Mas sabe, acho que é falta de sexo. ALGUÉM JÁ VIU O RAITO COMER ALGUÉM!? Ou ele é assexuado ou é eunuco. Taí minha opinião mfmf

**Raayy:** Eu já vi o Raito ser comido, não comer alguem O:

**Janao q: **Por isso que eu digo, o cara é eunuco u.u

**Raayy:** Pois é. Minha vez.

O cara é uma DEEEEEEEEEEEEVA total, betches. Olha o jeitinho dele. Olha o jeitinho que ele fica atrás do L quando mostra algo no PC. Olha a CARA DELE. Tá escrito na testa: "Eu sou gay". Mas como a franja "mamãe eu passo duas horas no banheiro arrumando o cabelo" não deixa a gente ver, alguns ainda duvidam. uu Mas pô, olha o sobrenome dele O: "I'M A GAY"!! POUTZ! Não, não, se alguém precisa de óculos, eu tenho o meu reserva, ok?

E eu só falei da primeira personalidade...

A segunda, é aquela "EU VOU ME TORNAR DEUS DE UM NOVO MUNDO!!" Sabe o que é isso? Emice. "Mimimi ninguém me ama, ninguém me quer, mas se eu me tornar um Deus, todos vão me amar." Ah, vá se foder ok xDD

Sem falar na Misa e na Takada que se JOGAM em cima dele. (Pros fãs de yaoi: O Matsuda também quase se joga ;DDD) O L não liga muito, porque tudo pro L é muito novo(? 8D)... Além disso, o estilo DEEEVA do Raito não deve agradar o nosso querido detetive. Ele deve preferir algo mais como... Morangos e...

**Inner: **Você está desviando do assunto.  
**Raayy:** Desculpe. O lado Yaoi-fangirl falou mais alto que eu.

Voltando, mesmo com QUATRO (Esqueci de contar o Mikami) pessoas se jogando nele, ele fica na emice. Bicha. Emo. Se mata, I'm a gay.

**Janao q:** HSUIAHSUAIHSUAHSUAISHUAISHAUISHAUISAHUISHUAISHAUISHAUISAHUISAHU PURA VERDADE.

No fundo, ele é um gay mal-amado e emo. Pronto, ISSO é o Yagami.

**Raayy:** -cof cof- I'm a gay, Jana, I'm a gay. E sim, ele é um gay mal amado e emo. Muito emo. Só porque o L não consegue esquecer o Beyond... ê-e

**Janao q:** Tá na cara que ele quer pegar o L. Mas o L nem tchum que eu sei 8D ELE SEQUER SE OPÔS ÀS ALGEMAS, MANO. E eu sei que pro L era pura investigação u.u o coração dele é do BB -

**XXX Aqui onde entra o Spoiler gravíssimo. Se você não terminou de ler Another Note, pule, não faz taaanta falta. XXX  
**

**Raayy:** É, aí o Raito vai e -SPOILER PRA ANOTHER NOTE- Mata o BB. -/SPOILER- Mano, fdp ok u.ú INVEJOSO. IIIIINVEJOSO.

**XXX Agradecemos a atenção e obrigada (?!) XXX  
**

**Raayy** (ainda): Ele não aproveita a loirinha(Misa) e o moreninho(Mikami) que tem e vai invejar os outros... se fode u.u E QUANDO NOTOU QUE O L AINDA ASSIM NÃO ESQUECEU O BEYOND, ELE MATOU O L Ò.O VAI SER INVEJOSO ASSIM NA CASA DO CARAI

**Janao q:** MALDITO CIUMENTO Ò.Ó CARALHO, MUITA FILHA DA PUTICE, FALO MERMO U.U Tomar no cu, I'm a gay. TOMAR NO CU.

**Raayy:** Não, ENFIA NUMA BUCETA. Que aí ele não gosta DDDD

**Janao q:** HUISAHUISAHUSUAUSIA ISSO, ISSO. Então, definimos a personalidade do emo mal-amado deevona ciumenta, complexada e bipolar?

**Raayy:** Acho que sim. Não lembro se tenho algo a acrescentar... Já falamos do mundo que ele queria construir?

**Janao q:** Ah, como pudemos esquecer?! O tal "mundo perfeito". HAH. Perfeito é o caralho. A diva, além de tudo já citado, ainda acha que é alguém pra julgar os outros. Alguém dá um pedala na beesha e lembra ela que ela é uma humana?! QUEM ELA PENSA SER PRA CRIAR O TAL MUNDO PERFEITO?! Eu imagino o que vai sair, um mundo cheio de deevonas que morrem de amores pela beesha mor. No caso, o I'm a gay.

**Raayy:** Tipo, no caso, seriam vááários clones do Mikami.

**Janao q:** HUIHUAISHUASA EU IMAGINO, NO MÁXIMO, 5 PESSOAS GRITANDO "KAMI". E isso seria o mundo perfeito dela 8D

**Raayy:** Claaro 8D E as coisasfofasbrancas seriam existintas. No caso, A PORRA DO MUNDO PERFEITO DELE SERIA O MEU INFERNO, QUE DIABO DE VIDA SERIA SEM O NEAR, CACETE?!

**Inner: **Pare de desviar do assunto!  
**Raayy:** NÃO DÁ!! COMO ELE QUIS MATAR O --MEU-- NEAR?!

**Janao q:** VERDADE! O CARA MATOU O PANDA... digo, O L, E AINDA QUIS MATAR A OVELHA... digo, O NEAR?! CARA DESSE TIPO TEM MAIS É QUE MORRER MESMO!!

**Raayy:** É! Se bem que ele já morreu, heh. E no mangá é bem mais divertido de ver a morte dele, kukuku.

Bom, Jana, acho que avacalhamos o suficiente, não?

**Inner: **Acho que EXAGERARAM demais.  
**Raayy:** Você não opina.

**Janao q:** É. Agora partirmos para "COMO IRRITAR O PERSONAGEM EM QUESTÃO", AE 8D

**Raayy:** OPA! Falou. Você começa, tá na ordem.

**Janao q:** Belesma. Primeiro, obviamente, contradizê-lo. Um exemplo? Ele diz que é perfeito. Você chega e frisa os quinquilhões de defeitos dele. A FILOMBETA ESTRESSA.

**Raayy:** UY E COMO SE ESTRESSA! Na verdade, é só imitar o Near que ele fica putinho da vida. Se bem que mais puto do que ele... É, não dá.

Como imitar o Near? Há isso é fácil, eu sou a filha do Near 9-9

**Janao q:** Sei. E eu sou a Madonna, Ray. u.u

**Raayy:** Caralho, eu não sabia, me dá um autógrafo?! °-°

**Inner: **Você conhece uma coisa chamada BOM SENSO?!  
**Raayy:** Você conhece uma chamada IRONIA?! ¬¬

Mas enfim, imitar o Near é simples. Ache o Raito inferior. Quando ele te der uma pista, repita várias vezes pra ter certeza, porque esse fato vai estar esfregando na cara dele "VOCÊ ME DEU DE BANDEJA ESSA, IMBECIL", sorria de escárnio pra ele, fale que é igual a ele, diga também que ele é meramente uma assassino, como todos os outros que ele matou. Ache tudo que ele faz uma palhaçada, e diga que ele é louco, insano pelo poder. Isso irá deixa-lo mais puto que qualquer outra coisa, HEH.

**Janao q:** LOL, verdade. Agindo como o Near, você irrita ele putaquepariumente. 8D Assim como sumir com o gel e o impecável terno dele. ELE ENLOUQUECE. Aí você joga o gel fora e picota o terno e devolve na maior cara de pau, tipo "Ah, desculpa, achei jogado e achei que podia usar na minha obra de arte." Nesse momento, você aponta pra um L gigante construído com gel e terno 8D/

**Raayy:** AEHGUAEHUAEHUAEHAEUHAEUHAEUHAEUAEH SIM HEIM, SEM FALAR DO "Ah, eu acabei gastando toda a sua maquiagem pra fazer as cores da calça... e o lápis de olho, nem se fala. Mas sobrou um pouco do batom ros... eita, esse é o que você roubou da Misa, né? Oops..." 8DDDDDDDDDDDDD

**Janao q:** HSUAIHSUAHUSAIHSUAIHUSAI SIM. Nesse momento, CORRA. Ou ele te espanca. E lembre-se de nunca revelar seu nome. Aliás, outro jeito de enlouquecê-lo 8D Diga baixinho "Eu sei o nome verdadeiro do L/Near/Mello" quando ele perguntar qual é, você pergunta "Qual é o quê?" Então ele vai virar e falar "O nome." Aí você diz "De quem?" COM CARA DE SONSO, LEMBRE-SE. Então ele responderá e você fala na maior cara de pau "E EU É QUE SEI?!"

**Raayy:** HAEUHEAUHAEUHEAUHEAUH BOA DEMAIS, JANA XDDDDDDD Você é foda 8D digo mesmo.

**Janao q:** HSUAISHUAIHSUAHSASHA 'BRIGADA, AMRO. DIGO O MESMO 8D

**Raayy:** omg XD terminamos?

**Janao q:** Agora... Vamos chamar o Raito e pôr isso em prática? :3

**Raayy:** OPA FALOU, I'M A GAAAAAAAY, VEM CÁ!!

-cri cri cri-

**Inner: **Ele decidiu ignorar quando você o chamar assim. u.u**  
Raayy:** Quero ver ele ignorar agora! RAITO I'M A GAY, VENHA CÁ, TENHO UMA FOTO DO L!!

**Raito:** Onde? Como? Cadê? -Chega correndo, mas por incrível que pareça, impecável-

**Janao q:** FALA, ASSASSINO DE MERDA! Convencidinho da porra. u.u Achei que você não viria, visto que é tão certinho.

**Raito:** Como...? EU NÃO SOU UM ASSASSINO!! EU SOU UM DEUS!! Vocês que são todos um tolos por não entenderem um Deus.

**Raayy:** Deus aonde, no teu cu? O no "Lindo mundo a imaginação do I'm a gay"?

**Raito:** Como ousa...

**Raayy:** Cara, eu ainda nem acredito que temos a iniciativa dos nomes iguais! Vou mudar meu nome!

**Raito:** Também não acredito, sua sem fé! ¬¬

**Raayy:** Fé? Wtf? GENTE, ELE QUER MONTAR UMA IGREJA HAUEHEAUHAEUH

**Janao q:** AAAAAAAAHSUAHSUAIHSUAHUSIAHUSAIHSUAIAISUIAUSAIS PQP, RAITOZINHO. Cala-te boca, ser inferior. Se acha fodão por conseguir matar. ME DÁ UM PISTOLA QUE EU FAÇO O MESMO, SEU IDIOTA.

**Raito:** VOCÊ NÃO TEM A INTELIGÊNCIA PRA PODER FAZER ISSO SEM DEIXAR PISTAS!! NÃO ME COMPARE COM VOCÊ!!

**Raayy:** Ô mané, COM UM DEATH NOTE QUALQUER IDIOTA FAZ SEM DEIXAR PISTAS.

**Raito:** Não é disto que eu estou falando!

**Raayy:** MAS É DO QUE EU TO FALANDO! É protegidinho do Ryuuku, por isso se acha tão seguro, E FALO MAIS! TU NUNCA PASSOU DE UM NERD PENTELHO QUE A ÚNICA COISA QUE PRESTOU FOI ESTUDAR! E os verdadeiros gênios, nunca foram para a escola. Se foram, foram reprovados/expulsos.

**Raito:** Você tá falando isso porque foi reprovada... ¬¬'

**Raayy:** OBJECTION!! Albert Einstein foi expulso/reprovado/nãolembro do colégio dele! O Isaac Newton foi expulso! TU É UM FILHINHO DE PAPAI, OK. Não pode fazer nada sem um caderninho e uma menina com olhos vermelhos pra abusar dela.

**Janao q:** HSUAIHSAISHIASHIASHIAUSHAISAUSAU RAY TEM TODA RAZÃO, IDIOTA! Ah, quase esqueci. Tenho que te devolver isso -Dá o pote de gel vazio, maquiagens e afins e o terno arrebentado- Eu tinha que fazer aquilo. -Aponta pra estátua do L-

**Raito:** N... N... NÃO É POSSIVEL!!

**Raayy:** Claro que é, você acha que tá falando com quem? Duas loucas varridas, benhê.

**Raito:** Qual seu nome?

**Raayy:** Juséfa Clotineude da Silva.

**Raito:** ... Isso não é nome de gente.

**Raayy:** JUSÉFAS, VAMOS NOS SENTIR TRAÍDAS E OFENDIDAS!!

**Raito:** EU SEI QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ MENTINDO PRA MIM, CARAMBA!!

**Raayy:** AI, A FILOBETA ESTRESSOU, AHUEAHEUAEHUAEHUAEH E NEM UM OLHO VERMELHO VOCÊ TEM, BLÉ! -puxa a bochecha mostrando o olho, estranhamente vermelho-

**Raito:** O... O que?!

**Raayy:** Lente :B

**Raito:** ...

**Janao q:** I'M A GAY, ACHO QUE SEI ALGO QUE TE INTERESSA. :O

**Raito:** NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM... o que foi? -levemente desconfiado-

**Janao q:** Descobri o nome verdadeiro do L 8D

**Raito:** O QUÊ?! Diga. Assim talvez eu te perdoe.

**Janao q:** Dizer o quê?

**Raito:** O nome dele!!

**Janao q:** O nome de quem?

**Raito:** O NOME DO L!! -perdendo a paciência-

**Janao q:** E COMO EU VOU SABER? Ò.O

Agora... -Vira pros leitores- Notem a cara de bunda 8D/

**Raito:** MAS VOCÊ ACABOU DE DIZER QUE... QUE... VOCÊS TÃO ME TIRANDO, NÉ?!

**Raayy:** 'Magina, eu jamais seria capaz disso.

**Raito:** VOCÊ É UMA DAS PIORES!!

**Inner:** Eu to começando a sentir pena do I'm a gay.

**Raito:** JURA?!

**Inner: **É. Mas como eu lembro do que você fez, eu não sinto mais pena. Sofra.

**Raito:** ...

**Janao q:** HSUAISHAIUSHAUISHAUISHAU E esse é o momento que ele demonstra toda sua raiva, chamando uma menina loirinha com um caderno. -Cobre o rosto e corre-

**Raayy:** Puta, ser independente. Chega a dar orgulho!

**Raito:** Vocês... duas... EU CONHEÇO O ROSTO DE VOCÊS!!

**Raayy:** Ou não.

**Raito:** Como assim?!

**Raayy:** Isso pode ser tudo um sonho... -faz cara de louca-

**Raito:** Eu não sei porque perco o meu tempo...

**Inner:** Porque é burro.

**Janao q:** Inner tá certa. u.u

**Raito:** COMO OUSAM!! VOCÊS SABEM COM QUEM ESTAM FALANDO?!

**Raayy:** -cosplay do Near- Com um assassino serial enlouquecido? -mechendo no bonequinho do Raito-

**Raito:** VOCÊ!! NATE RIVER!!

**Raayy:** COMO OUSA CHAMAR A MINHA COISAFOFABRANCA PELO NOME?! VOCÊ VAI PAGAR!!

-Interrompemos a programação por violência no estúdio-

**Janao q:** ... E esse foi o primeiro capítulo 8D Alguém aparta a briga? oo -Medão-

**Inner:** -tomando chá- Jamais. Deixe ela ali, pelo menos ela desconta sua energia em algo que preste.

**Janao q:** Tenho mais medo da briga começar a se alastrar. Anyway, até o próximo capítulo :3

* * *

xXx

* * *

**N/A:**

Vocês foram enganados. Não há N/A. 8D

Ah, mas o cap é dedicado para _toooodas_ as pessoas que **odeiam** o Raito e como eu e a Janao, amariam humilha-lo assim.


	2. L

_Como humilhar e irritar personagens de Death Note.  
A Death Note Fanfiction by Raayy and Janao q_

Ray atualizando de novo, oe gatz.

**x** - Death Note não nos pertence. Por que somos Raayy e Janao q, e não Obata e Obha. Quando murdarmos de nome, quem sabe (?).

**x** - Essa fic é de **comédia**, _**humor negro**_ e pegamos pesado **muitas** vezes...

**x** - Contém leves(leves? Errr...) insinuações de yaoi/yuri. Se acalmem, não É yaoi, só tiramos onda.

**x** - Contém **Spoilers**(Quando é _**grave**_ eu dou aviso).

**x** - Esse cap não foi betado, mas eu tentei tirar os erros mais absurdos. mf.

**x** - Esse cap é do L. FANGIRLS, _SE CONTROLEM!_ -olha pra a Abracadabra de fininho-

**x** - Divirta-se! (ou não)

* * *

xXx

* * *

**Raayy: **Enfim, vamos abrir o segundo cap. Sua vez de abrir, Jana

**Janao q: **Falou. Hoje, com o nosso mais que amado pela maior parte das fangirls: L! Yeah, minhas amigas. Eu sei, vocês devem estar meio nervosas porque no último capítulo, nós zoamos o Raito até o último fio emo de cabelo. Mas bem... Foi tão divertido :3

ANÁLISE, RAY?

Por mais fangirls que esse cara tenha, convenhamos. Ele é BIZARRO. Primeiro por ser o Highlander, por nunca ter morrido de diabetes, por mais açúcar que essa formiga gigante comesse. Claro, nunca engordou. Mas isso tem um motivo óbvio: ele passa noites em claro numa esteira pra acabar com as calorias e continuar na pose de "uso-o-açúcar-para-pensar-e-não-engordo-sou-foda". O que cria as olheiras, hm. Saindo do físico de L, entramos em seu perfil anti-social. L NUNCA teve amigos antes de Raito, omg. O que demonstra o tremendo mau gosto de Ryuuzaki. Mais um lado de L é o lado pervertido, constatado quando L passou a mão na bunda de Misa e se algemou a Raito.

**Raayy: **Realmente... foi tão divertido... -sorriso maléfico- Eu não pude resistir.  
**Inner:** Ela já tá fazendo a análize.  
**Raayy:** EU SEI.

Realmente Jana, LOL. O L é bi, pega todos hm. E ele tem um tremendo PUTA mal gosto. Ele podia ter ficado amiguinho do Near, abusado dele sexualmente, MAS NÃÃÃÃO, ele fica amigo logo do I'M A GAY? Meldelz. Esse aí TEM problemas.

E eu não acabei, ok? -pisca-  
**Fangirls do L** (número impossível de contar)**:** -medo-

**Janao q: **-medo- (2)

**Raayy: **L é um teco pior que o Raito se for falar das múltiplas personalidades. Ele tem a gulosa, que não para de comer doce, que parece até... um viciado em cigarros. (Oi Matt!) Tem a infantil, que ODEIA perder. Quem a irritante, que por sinal eu gosto 8D que ADORA encher o saco do Raito.

**Inner:** É por isso que você gosta.  
**Raayy:** E por que mais seria?

Tem a consumista. Porra, pra que UM PRÉDIO INTEIRO se podia ser um lugarzinho abandonado, tipo, Yellow Box? ELE MANDOU FAZER UM POUCO TEMPO ANTES E NUM INSTANTE TAVA PRONTO, IMAGINA A GRANA QUE O CARA GASTOU. COMPRA UM PS3 PRA MIM, Ô INFELIZ!

Ah sim, a anti-social. Ele ganhou de primeiro amigo o Raito. Que mal gosto... Mas será que era verdade? Ou será que ele tava mentindo como ele mente várias vezes só pra conseguir o que quer? (Volta ao lado egoísta) Não negamos que a Misa foi uma "amizade", por que ele ficou íntimo e até passou a mão na bunda dele. ;D E por que ela deu um beijo na bochecha dele e ele soltou o clássico (no anime) "Não faz assim que eu gamo" (no mangá) "Eu vou me apaixonar por você?" 8D prova que na verdade, a única relação real de amizade aí foi com a Misa. Mas não foi o único vincúlo dele, ora pois! Todos sabemos que ele aaaama o BB.

**Inner:** Chega, parou sua análise que vai puxar pro yaoi apartir de agora.  
**Raayy:** CRUEL!

**Janao q: **Ray, você tem razão. O CARA **AMA** O BB QUE NÓS, FANGIRLS, SABEMOS 8D

**Raayy: **Que nós, fangirls que CONHECEMOS o BB, sabemos uù'''

**Janao q: **Porra, o BB tinha que ser mais conhecido mfmf Mas isso é assunto pra outro capítulo u.u Agora, vamos pras formas de irritá-lo 8D Minha favorita, omg -

**Raayy: **Sim sim uu'

JÁ?! 8DDD

**Inner:** Vocês são ansiosas pra isso, não...?  
**Raayy:** CLARO! Isso é muito divertido. kukuku...  
**Inner:** E você já foi uma tremenda fangirl do L.  
**Raayy:** Passado. A-A Além disso, é sempre legal irritar qualquer um, até mesmo o Near.  
**Inner:** ... -medo-  
**Raayy:** COMEÇA AÊ, JANA! O/

**Janao q:** OPA OPA! Vamos ver... Para deixar o L puto, comece não o chamando de L, mas de qualquer outra letra no alfabeto 8D A sua escolha: K, O, S, X... Só não pode L 8D

**Raayy:** OMFG RLY XD Isso o deixaria irritadissímo. X de Xuxa LOL! E imagine D...

"Ei D".  
"D?"  
-tapão no L-  
"MAS O QUE?!"  
"Você não pediu pra dar? Eu dei, um tabefe 8D"

**Janao q:** HSUAIHSUAIHSUAIHSIUAHSUAIHSUAIHSUAIHSIUAHUSAIHISAHUA SIM! D É UMA LETRA **D**IVERTIDA 8D Mas não é só isso que é divertido com nosso amado L. Também tem a ótima tortura do doce. Jogue fora todos os doces que você encontrar, a não ser um. Esse um, você come na frente dele 8D

**Raayy:** Não Jana, você come assim:

Devagar, lambendo, apreciando, mordendo lentamente, apreciiiaaaando o sabooor...

Cara, ele ia ter uma convulsão e cair no chão.

**Janao q:** Ou ele vai pular em você para pegar o doce... Mas isso é outra história e.e

**Raayy:** OOOOPAAAA, Aê é com as fangirls masoquistas, por que ele iria te espancar pelo doce.

**Janao q:** Pois é, eu não faço parte desse lado da força. Ainda se fosse o Near ou o BB... Enfim. Outra forma muito boa, MUITO BOA MESMO, é dizer para o L "Tenho uma foto do Kira e.e" Quando ele se mostrar realmente interessado, mostre devagar, com um olhar muito sério... A foto de um pepino 8D

**Raayy:** HIAEUHEIAUHEIUAEHIEUHEIUHEIU XDDD!

Ou de uma banana. Ou de um...

**Inner:** Chega. Pervertida.  
**Raayy:** çç

**Janao q:** MAS INNER, SER PERVERTIDA É LEGAL LOL

**Inner:** Tem crianças lendo isto (?).

**Raayy:** Tá, foi um argumento convincente.

**Janao q:** É, com certeza mfmf

Ray, eu fiz essa pensando em ti.

**Raayy:** Qual? o.o

**Janao q:** Chegue para o L, levante os braços e grite "ANIME-SE, EMOZINHO! VOCÊ PRECISA DE UM ABRAÇO?!" e o abrace. Ray, quando você disse isso, eu realmente pensei no L 8D E em como isso seria irritante e.e

**Raayy:** AHIEUHAEIUHEAIUEAHIAUEHEIUH ISSO É MINHA CARA! LOL!! -lembra do dia que pos no subnick- XDDDD Ele iria ficar puto.

Eu tenho que pensar umas também /hum Não posso deixar você com tudo! Vamos ver...

Chame-o de macaco pelo jeito dele e de como ele senta. Ele não iria ficar feliz, no mínimo n.n E quando ele vier com a conversa de que 40 porcento da inteligência dele aumenta assim, você diz "Desculpa de mendigo!". 8D

**Janao q:** HSUAISHAUSHAHSUAIHSUAISHUAIHSAUIHSUAIHSUAIHSAISHAI PORRA, O L IA FICAR PUTO LOL

Enfim. Uma das formas mais legais é dizer para ele que Kira ligou 8D Ele não vai acreditar muito, aí você insiste que era ele sim, e que Kira queria falar com um tal de Lawliet.  
Nesse momento, só espere a cara de pânico e diga "PEEEEEEEGADINHO DO MALANDRO, RA RAAAAAAAAAI!"

E corra. Corra muito rápido. e.e

**Raayy:** MUITO RÁPIDO!! VALE ACRESCENTAR!! AHISUHASUIHASUASIAUSHASIUSH

Precauções: Não fazer essa brincadeira perto do Raito. /hm

**Janao q:** ATÉ SEUS PÉS SANGRAREM, PORQUE O CARA É REALMENTE FORTE O-O Não parece, pelo corpo magrelo, o qual é um mistério para a biologia/física/ química/ qualquer outra ciência.

**Raayy:** Se SHINIGAMIS NÃO PODEM MATAR A PESSOA COM UMA FOICE MAS PODE UM CADERNO, ENTÃO TUDO É POSSÍVEL MINHA FILHA! Mas segundo meus informantes (?!), ele é mestre em capoeira o-o

**Inner:** Você não tem informantes, você é Stalker.  
Raayy: Detalhes...

**Janao q:** Informantes? Para mim, aquela pezada na cara do I'm a gay (a qual me fez ter um respeito enorme pelo L) disse tudo 8D

**Raayy:** AEHUIUHIUEAHAEIUHEAIUHIUASH O How to Read CONFIRMOU, Jana. u.u

Temos um aviso! As formas de irritar o L são verídicas, apesar de ele não demonstrar pela sua cara de peixe morto.

**Janao q:** SHAUISHAUISHAUISHAUISHAUISHUAISHIAUSHUAISHAUISHAUI SIM, E NÓS VAMOS MOSTRAR O QUÃO VERÍDICAS SÃO!

**Raayy:** Mas se você for Stalker-

**Inner:** No caso, você?  
**Raayy:** Qualquer fangirl do L.  
**Inner:** ... Ok.  
**Raayy:** Você perceberá a mínima mudança de músculo naquela pele de barriga de peixe! (branquela)

**Janao q:** Ray, quando ele chega em uma emoção muito forte, ele reage de uma forma meio estranha o.o 'Cê não lembra quando ele ouviu a palavra "shinigami" pela primeira vez? ELE FICOU TOTALMENTE BEGE, MENINE :-O Até levantou os braços e caiu, ele ficou em SHOCK TOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL.

**Raayy:** Ele É estranho, Jana. lembra?

**Janao q:** Isso, ninguém tem dúvidas. Ele é bizarro.

**Raayy:** Mas é verdade, ele reagiu MUITO exagerado, liberou o lado gay total naquela hora (o lado uke dele do BB) e ficou "OMFG EU VOU MORRER NOEESSS" -cai-

**Janao q:** SIM, AQUELA COISA "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH -levanta os braços- AAAAAAAAAH -cai-" Eu, sinceramente, tive que ir um pouco pra trás quando vi essa cena o.o

**Raayy:** Eu fiquei: O.O'... O L mostrou uma emoção! O L GRITOU! PUTA MERDA ELE MOSTROU ALGO!!

Juro que foi assim 8D  
Acho que já dá pra chamar ele, né?

**Janao q:** MAS CLARO \O/ Quero humilhá-lo e.e -acordou meio sádica-

**Raayy:** Notei. Eu já acordo todo dia sádica, E QUE VENHA O L!

-cri cri cri-

Deixa eu adivinhar, as fangirls o sequestraram por pena?

**Inner:** Mosca?

**Raayy:** -taca pokébola (?!)- MIKAMI! EU ESCOLHE VOCÊ!

**Inner:** Wtf...

**Mikami:** SAKUJO! .

**Raayy:** Mikami, seja um bom menino e traga o L aqui, aí eu te dou uma chance de ver seu Deus, tá?

**Mikami:** KAMIIIIIIIII -sai correndo em "4 patas"-

**Inner:** ISSO FOI BIZARRO!

**Raayy:** Ele é melhor que a Misa, como subordinado, ele é mais rápido.

**Inner:** Você é um segundo Raito, já parou pra pensar?

**Raayy:** Eu não CHEGO NEM PERTO DA VACA DA TAKADA OK! Não me chinge de I'm a gay.

**Janao q:** LOL, INNER! NÃO XINGUE A RAY ASSIM D: É muito ofensivo u.u

**Mikami:** -Volta com o L-  
**  
Raayy:** Altamente ofensivo! Ah Mikami, volte para a pokébola (?!).

**Mikami:** n.n -volta-

**Janao q:** Bom garoto e.e AGORA SIM, ESTAMOS AQUI COM O NOSSO MAIS QUE QUERIIIIDO, Q!!

**L:** É L.

**Janao q:** Perdão, K.

**L:** É L. ¬¬

**Janao q:** Ah, ok então, Z.

**L:** ¬¬

**Raayy:** Ah sim, D, como tem passado?

**L:** Por que D-

**Raayy:** -cascudo-

**L:** AI! O QUE?!

**Raayy:** Você não pediu que eu desse? Eu DÊi, um cascudo. :3

**L:** ¬¬

**Janao q:** MAS HEY, U! POR QUE ESSA CARA? 8D ANIIIME-SE, EMOZINHO! PRECISA DE UM ABRAAAAÇO? /-/ -Abraça L-

**L:** É L, não sou emo, não quero um abraço.

**Janao q:** Sei, tá na cara, esse lápis de olho te entrega u.u

**L:** ISSO SÃO OLHEIRAS!

**Janao q:** PORRA, VOCÊ NÃO DORME?! O.O  
**  
Raayy:** Não, por que o emo kid precisa de um ursinho pra abraçar pra dormir! VAMOS ABRAÇAR O L PRA ELE DORMIR MELHOR!! -agarra o L caindo com ele no sofá-

**L:** ME LARGUEM, AAAAAAAAAAAAAH

**Janao q:** Ok, C. -Larga o L-

**L:** u.ú

**Janao q:** Mas então, acho que você devia querer saber. Eu tenho uma foto de Kira, sabe...

**L:** ... Sei.

**Janao q:** Sério.

**L:** o.o Mostre-me.

**Janao q:** -faz a cara mais séria que sabe- Aqui... -Vai puxando devagar uma foto-

**L:** O.O

**Janao q:** Aqui. -Mostra a foto de um pepino-

**L:** ... Isso... É... Um... Pepino...?!

**Janao q:** SIM 8D EU DEI O NOME DELE DE KIRA, NÃO É LINDO?!

**L:** ¬¬'

**Raayy:** -ainda agarrada ao L, afinal, não pode ser fangirl mas gosta do mesmo jeito LOL!-

**Inner:** Meldelz... se aproveitando...

**Raayy:** Não enfiei a mão aqui -enfia a mão nas calsas do L-

**L:** HEY!!

**Inner:** Agora enfiou!

**L:** -vai dar um chute-

**Raayy:** -corre na velocidade da luz-

**Janao q:** LOL, R! VOCÊ LUTA CAPOEIRA!!

**L:** É L, CACETE! Doces. Preciso de doces.

**Janao q:** Que nem esse aqui? -Com uma rosquinha açucarada na mão-

**L:** É! CADÊ?!

**Janao q:** Joguei fora, você precisa acabar com esse vício. Mas eu tava com fome, então peguei essa pra mim.

**L:** ... EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO!

**Janao q:** Quer um pedaço, Raayy? e.e -morde a rosquinha- Deliciosa n.n

**L:** ... -babando em choque-

**Raayy:** Eu não gosto de rosquinhas, muito menos açucaradas, na verdade eu odeio doces.

**L:** ... como pode...?

**Raayy:** Mas eu to com fome então vai qualquer coisa. -pega um pedaço- Quer um pouco, L?

**L:** ...

**Raayy:** Nananinanão! -começa a comer devagar, lambendo, apreciando, mordendo lentamente, apreciiiaaaando o sabooor...-

**Janao q:** O Y não pode. Ele precisa mais é ir para uma clínica de reabilitação.

**L:** É L, PORRA!

**Janao q:** Certo, P. Eu tinha que te dizer, Kira ligou.

**L:** SEI. DEPOIS DISSO TUDO, VOCÊ JURA QUE EU VOU ACREDITAR.

**Janao q:** Se eu fosse você, acreditava.

**L:** Me dê um motivo.

**Janao q:** Kira disse que queria falar com o Lawliet.

**L:** ... ... ... ... ... O.O''

**Janao q:** u.u

**L:** NÃO! NÃO PODE SER! AAAAAAH QUANDO FOI?!

**Janao q:** ... PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGADINHA DO MALANDRO, AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 8D -Foge-

**L:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

**Raayy:** -terminou de comer- Pra que tanto grito? Ah, já sei, é a falta do B...

**L:** -olha pra ela- O que?

**Janao q: **-volta- Enfim. Hey, I, por que não se senta um pouco?

**L:** É L, PORRACARALHOMERDA!

**Janao q: **Que boca suja o.o

**L:** Tenho motivos, não? -Senta do jeito típico-

**Janao q:** Raayy, OLHA COMO O CARA SENTA, LOL!

**Raayy:** Macaco... u.u

**L:** O que você disse?!

**Janao q:** Tá surdo? o.o ELA DISSE "MACACO" -gritando no ouvido do L-

**L:** EU OUVI, SUA ENERGÚMENA Ò.Ó Eu quis dizer, COMO ASSIM MACACO?! -Estressado ao extremo-

**Janao q:** Gentchy, a bee estressou de vez o.o

**Raayy:** Nééé? Eu repito, é a falta do B! Ou seria a presença dele demais? Digo, veja como ele senta. Seria por que...

**Inner:** CRIANÇAS, CRIANÇAS!

**Raayy: **Eles já entenderam e.e

**Janao q: **SHUAHSUAIHSUAIHSUAIHSUAIHSUIAHSUIAHUSAI VERDADE! Quer uma almofada pra ajudar, Jzinho?

**L:** É L!! E EU SENTO ASSIM PORQUE, SE NÃO, PERCO 40 DO MEU RACIOCÍNIO!

**Raayy:** DESCULPA DE MENDIGO!  
**  
L:** MENDIGO É A PUTAQUEPARIU!! CADÊ O RAITO QUANDO EU PRECISO DELE? MELHOR, CADÊ O DEATH NOTE?! FODA-SE, VAI NA PORRADA MESMO!! -Pula em cima de Raayy e Janao q-

**Janao q:** -Foge o mais rápido que pode e puxa Raayy- E ESSE FOI O FINAL DO SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO \O Qualquer coisa, estamos na Sibéria n.n

**Raayy:** Himalaia não?

**Inner:** Esconderigo batido, ela arrumou um novo...

**Raayy:** Ahh...

**L:** VOLTEM AQUI SUAS...

* * *

xXx

* * *

**N/A:**

A Fic foi interrompida por problemas técnicos. E não há pessoas para dedicar essa fic, há? Ah sim, eu dedico pra a Abracadabra :3 -foge muito-


End file.
